wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Łowcy Skitarii
"Idziemy z wolą omnizjasza. Dokąd nas wyśle, pójdziemy. Naszym obowiązkiem jest ufać i być posłusznym". Wykorzystując energię światów kuźni w swojej ciekawej broni, Łowcy Skitarii '(Ang. ''Skitarii Rangers) są nieugiętymi i zabójczymi wojownikami-myśliwymi oraz zbrojnym ramieniem '''Boga Maszyny. Dla nich zadanie nie kończy się, dopóki ich wróg nie zostanie zniszczony - nawet jeśli oznacza to prześladowanie go przez galaktyki i przez dziesięciolecia.thumb|left|Skitarii w ich potężnej szarży Łowcy Skitarii, z płaszczami i maskami przeciwgazowymi, prześladują ofiarę za pomocą karabinów galwanicznych, karabinów łukowych i wielu innych morderczych broni. Każdy żołnierz jest zamknięty w ciężkiej, uprzemysłowionej zbroi''' "Warita Skitarii", ozdobionej symbolem Adeptus Mechanicus' , najeżonym czujnikami do gromadzenia danych, antenami i monitorami środowiska. Pamiętając o trudnym terenie Marsa , ich nogi zostały zastąpione od kolan w dół na lepsze bioniczne zamienniki, które nadają każdemu wojownikowi powiew zimnego, cybernetycznego wzmocnienia. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o początkach tej formacji. Powstali oni po [[Herezja Horusa|'Herezji Horusa']]' z dawnych '''Sagitarii. '''Ich poprzednicy zostali rozwiązani z powodu '''Schizmy Marsowej. '''Co do Sagitarii, byli oni bardzo podobni do Łowców, jednostki różni to, że Skitarii mają mniejszą autonomie (wolną wole) oraz inne wyposażenie. Opis Łowcy są potężnymi, zcybernetyzowanymi wojownikami '''Omnizjasza, a ich fanatyczna wiara pozwala im walczyć za Adeptus Mechanicus na wszystkich Światach Kuźniach w galaktyce. Ich zdyscyplinowanie i odwaga pomaga im utrzymać pozycję nawet niemożliwe do utrzymania, z góry kolumny łowców przypominają rdzawe kolumny mrówek, zabójczych mrówek niszczących wszystko na swojej drodze. Marsz Skitarii nigdy się nie kończy, chyba, że nie będzie już żadnego wojownika we wrogiej armii. Strategia Kohorty Adeptus Mechanicus dzielą się na Manipuły '(proponuje zerknąć do artykułu o Skitarii). Może być kilka rodzajów manipuł, najpopularniejszą jest Manipuła Łowców Skitarii. Sami Łowcy podzieleni są na jednostki (grupy, bandy, oddziały), którymi dowodzi '''Alfa. '''Dowódca ten jest mocno umowny, ponieważ Łowcami kieruje Omnizjasz, czyli po prostu Tech-Kapłani na swoich statkach kontrolujący swoimi wojownikami poprzez '''Wzmocnione Węzły Danych '(Ang.'' Enchanted Data-Tether). Standardowa Broń i Uzbrojenie Łowców *'Karabin Galwaniczny '(Ang. ''Galvanic Rifle) - Potężny karabin thumb|Karabin Galvanicznyprzypominający stare strzelby myśliwskie na Terrze. *'Ulepszenia Bioniczne - '''Ulepszenia które wykonują łowcy (zwykli ok. 50-60% a Alfy nawet 90%), nie są one obowiązkowe (oprócz nóg) i każdy wojownik może je przystosować dla siebie. Przykłady: cybernetyczne płuca, ulepszenia oczu, zamienianie rąk, wszechobecne kable przewodzące substancje odżywcze. *'Omnipex - 'Podręczne urządzenie podobne do pistoletu, służące do namierzania (i skanowania w poszukiwaniu słabych punktów) wroga. *'Wzmocniony Węzeł Danych - '''Narzędzie (coś w rodzaju radiostacji) do "motywowania" Łowców do walki. Broń Alfy '''Broń Biała: *'Maczuga Łukowa '(Ang. Arc Maul)' - '''Błyszcząca i mała, zawsze przydatna kiedy chcesz kogoś obezwładnić jednym ciosem. *'Miecz Energetyczny (Ang. ''Power Sword)'' - Wszystkim znany miecz z małymi ulepszeniami. *'''Ostrze paraliżujące (Ang. Taser Goad)' - '''paralizator połączony z mieczem (marzenie każdego policjanta). '''Pistolety:' *'Pistolet Łukowy '(Ang. Arc Pistol)' - '''Pistolet wzmacniający celność strzelca, bardzo skuteczny szczególnie na maszyny. *'Pistolet z pociskami fosforowymi (Ang. ''Phosphor blast pistol)'' - '''Potężny ignorujący osłony i pancerz pistolet. Ciekawostki #Łowcy mimo swojego wysokiego zcybernetyzowania dalej są ludźmi, dlatego np. opowiadają sobie dowcipy lub chwalą się swoimi osiągnięciami, oczywiście w kodzie binarnym. #Czym się odżywiają Skitarii ? Zieloną proteinową substancją, której "zasoby" mają zawsze przy sobie. #Kim są Łowcy i jak się rekrutują? Według wszelkich źródeł Łowcy są elitarnymi wojownikami Omnizjasza, rekrutują się oni z ochotników wśród mieszkańców Światów Kuźni. Źródła * Codex Mechanicus 8ed. s 48, s 77 * Games Workshop: Skitarii Galeria łowca 2.png|Łowca new skitarii.jpg|skitarii z gryphonne 4 Skitarii.jpg|znak Skitarii ostrzał !.jpg|Alfa z marsa skitarii na froncie z tyrkami.jpg|Obrana Łowców przed Tyranidami no tak klasyk.jpg|twarz Łowcy z codexu Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Jednostki Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Skitarii